The Nectar Of Love
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When hearing about Bella's love experiment, Jocu and his brothers, along with some of the aliens, decide to have some fun with their friends or loved ones. :) Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another wonderful story from guestsurprise, who owns Bella, Lilac, Zambanza, Jocu, Jest, Gena, Shayira, and Vivo. :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Mythology belongs to its respective owners. I only own Rachel and Sasha.**

* * *

 **The Nectar of Love**

"This is it," Bella smiled, now holding up a vile of red liquid. "The nectar to men's hearts."

"Oh? And what does it do?" Lilac asked, now looking at it curiously.

"It makes men fall in love with the first person they see! But I can't use it yet because I haven't tested it," Bella said.

"What are you gonna call it?" Zambanza asked, now lazily twirling her wand.

"I'll call it…the nectar of love," Bella smiled happily.

The girls only nodded in agreement and placed it down on the table in the kitchen, not knowing that Jocu was just passing by and heard everything. They were all hanging out at the mansion and they were enjoying themselves tremendously. After a moment, Gena stuck her head in the kitchen and smiled.

"Come on, guys…the Valentine's party is tonight and I need your help decorating," Gena smiled. The girls nodded and walked out to help Rachel, Gena, and Shayira decorate.

"There you are," Sasha smiled.

"Come on, you guys," Rachel winked.

"What were you all working on in there?" Shayira asked.

"We were working on the best potion in the world," Bella smiled proudly.

"Oh?" Rachel asked. "And what was it?"

Bella and the others then began talking to them about the potion and what it was supposed to do.

"Oh, my! Sounds interesting," Gena grinned.

"Yeah, but we better be careful though. It may be too intense because it hasn't been tested," Bella said.

"GAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Zambanza said in horror, now pointing in the other direction. Everyone turned and saw in horror as Heatblast began pouring cups of the juice and some of the guys drank it!

"NO!" The girls screamed in shock! But it was too late! They all downed the juice and soon the guys began to look strange.

"I feel weird…," Heatblast said.

"So do I…," Rook said, now leaning on the table.

"What was in that juice?" Four Arms asked, now looking at the pitcher.

"I don't know, but I am feeling great…," Jocu crooned, now getting a loving look in his eyes.

"And I am as well….I have this overwhelming urge to…to…," Vivo started.

"To talk to them~" Heatblast said, now eyeing Shayira first. "My, my…what a hot number you are, baby cakes."

"Oh dear…," Shayira said, now blushing red as the Pyronite came forward.

"Let's have some fun, baby," Four Arms said, now looking at Gena and walking forward as he flexed his muscles.

"N-Now, honey…what's wrong?" Gena said nervously, now backing up.

"Why, whatever do you ladies mean? There is nothing wrong here." Jocu said, now crooning as he got down on all fours and began approaching them even closer.

"Why, look at that adorable little clown girl? Come here, my little Banza," Vivo crooned.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! THEY'VE GONE CRAZY!" Zambanza said, now sweating harshly.

"What do we do?!" Rachel said, now seeing Rook trying to corner her.

"We RUN!" Bella said, but then she turned and accidentally bumped into another brother: Jest! "Oh, no!" She gasped. She had no idea Jest was there too!

"Where do you think you're going? The fun has just begun, Bella," Jest crooned, now backing her up.

"N-N-N-N-N-Now remember, Jest! You're the reasonable one, remember?!" Bella begged, now turning red as he gently took off her glasses.

"Reasonable, yes. But patient? No. I have never seen one as adorable as you. Your intelligence has definitely gotten my attention and I intend to get into that mind of yours," Jest crooned, now bending down and running a claw under her chin.

"RUN FOR IT!" Lilac said, now running with Jocu behind her and the others were running from their fiancées too.

"How are we running from the men we love?!" Rachel said, now ducking from Rook.

"Because they can't fight this! We will be smothered with love forever if we don't give them a cure!" Bella said, now ducking from Jest.

"But I love this beautiful guy," Shayira said, now feeling Heatblast grab her waist and begin tickling her.

"And you know I love you, baby…mmmm, you make me so happy," Heatblast said, now turning up his heat. Shayira began laughing as she was caught in his grip. Rachel was also laughing as Rook was trailing down her neck with kisses.

"How is it, baby?" Rook asked, between his kisses.

"Like true love," Rachel moaned happily, now hugging him. Potion or not, they were loving this!

Meanwhile, Four Arms cornered Gena in the hallway and gently pulled her to his chest.

"Come on, my little spark! Let me show you some Tetramand love," he crooned, now gently kissing her on the lips.

"Mmmm~" Gena gasped, now feeling him reel her in. He then began tugging at her jacket, signaling her to take it off.

"Take it off, baby," he whispered.

"Why?" She teased.

He only gave her a devious look and began gently biting her neck and rubbing her upper and lower back.

"You know why? I wanna hug you tighter," he said, now kissing her more. Gena then took off her jacket and allowed her fiancée to hug her even more.

* * *

 _In another part of the house…_

"Hey! Let me go!" Zambanza said, now trying to get away from Vivo.

"C'mere. I only want a hug, beautiful," he teased, now giving her a puckered face.

"GAAAAAAAH! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She said, now pulling out her wand.

"Oh no, ya don't!" Vivo laughed, now pinning her down and wrapping his arms around her. "You're all mine, Banza."

And with that, he began blowing raspberries in her neck and making her squeal in laughter.

"NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA GET OFF ME!" The young magician demanded, now trying to push him off gently.

"Relax~ Let someone love you, Banza," Vivo continued, now gently blowing raspberries in her neck. Zambanza kept laughing as she saw Lilac run past with Jocu right on her heels! He flipped in front of her and she ran crashing into his arms.

"Got ya!" He laughed, now pulling her up into a nearby tree.

"HEY!" She yelped, now feeling him place her on a tree branch as he straddled the branch in front of her.

"Now then…come here, my little Lilac…," Jocu teased, now inching closer to her.

"Now Jocu, stay back!" She laughed.

"Why?" He crooned, now moving his hair from his face. "After all…don't you want a kiss?"

"I-I-I-I-I-…," she said, now turning bright red.

"Of course you do. Now come here, gorgeous," Jocu said, now cupping her face with two of his hands and leaning in and kissing her.

Meanwhile, Bella had just escaped from Jest a second ago, but then she gasped at something. She didn't know how to break the affect the nectar had on the guys!

"How will I undo what I've done?!" Bella gasped, now seeing Jest come out and give her a loving look.

"Why did you flee? You will only make me come after you more," he soothed, now getting down on all fours and crawling towards her. "Come. Be my mate."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK!" Bella shouted in pure shock. But after a moment, she gasped as all the guys burst out laughing. Jocu was about to fall out of the tree he was laughing so hard and the others were rolling on the ground in a deep laugh. Even Jest was chuckling in amusement.

"W-what are you all laughing at?!" Zambanza said, now feeling Vivo let her up.

"We knew of your experiment and decided to have some fun," Vivo winked. Zambanza's face turned bright red!

"You mean this was all a trick?!" Zambanza said in surprise.

"Now now…don't be angry. We were all just having some fun," Jocu laughed, now helping Lilac out of the tree.

"I-I don't think that was funny," Lilac pouted, secretly hoping Jocu had fallen in love with her. The red prince only chuckled and hugged her.

"Now, calm down. We are here to have fun," Jocu said. Lilac turned to him and smiled, now understanding it was all in fun.

"I guess it was all in fun," she winked. Vivo even saw Zambanza shake her head in amusement.

"Hey, I'm a clown. I can take a joke," she winked.

"But Jest, you terrified me for sure!" Bella gasped.

"I apologize. But I couldn't resist, little one," Jest chuckled. Bella then shook her head and smiled.

"I guess I better not do any love experiments anymore," she said with a sad note in her voice.

"Oh, come now. We can still experiment more, but perhaps not in the area of love," he smiled.

They then heard giggling and laughing inside as the girls tickled their lovers. After the aliens admitted to the playful lovers potion trick, they were getting a playful revenge.

"HEY! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP BABY C'MON! I WAS ONLY PLAYING!" Four Arms laughed, now feeling Gena tickle him.

"I'm going to tickle you for trying to trick us!" Gena teased him more.

"Rooky baby, you're in deep trouble mister!" Rachel laughed, now tickling her lover.

"RAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHACHEL! COME NOW! I WAS ONLY TEASING!" Rook laughed, now squirming under her playful fingers.

"NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! C'MON HOT STUFF QUIT!" Heatblast crooned to Shayira.

"Oh that sweet talk isn't getting you out of this, you playful ball of fire," she teased, now kissing him all over his face.

The fiancées began to then tickle and kiss each other, not minding the cute little lover trick at all.

But Lilac, Bella, and Zambanza could only chuckle to each other. This Valentine's day proved one thing; you don't need potions for real love.

"Now then…the party will be starting soon! Let's finish getting ready," Jocu winked, now bounding back to the party room with the others behind him.

And what a night it was! They all had cookies, cake, punch, and a variety of other wonderful treats. The girls could only laugh as the brothers all came over and asked them to come and play games.

"Sure! But after a toast!" Bella said, now raising up a glass of red juice. Everyone's eyes turned big until she giggled. "No worries! It's just fruit punch!"

The others then shared a laugh and Bella began laughing as Jest playfully tickled her waist as they all got their glasses and toasted to true love and a wonderful Valentine's Day!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it! I absolutely love and admire Valentine's Day! It is one of the very best days of the year!**

 **To guestsurprise: I agree! Valentine's Day is one of my favorite holidays along with Easter, Thanksgiving, and Christmas. :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
